Warriors Orochi:The warrior through time
by kittycat21
Summary: Cat was a normal teenager until bright light and she lands in the world created by Orochi. She must now learn how to live in a world of warriors.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In a new world

Cat pov's:

It's was a normal in this little town, it got a small population. I Woke up, had a wash, got dress for school. Went to school, hated every second of it, got annoyed with all the girly girls stuff get happens there. Went home and play video games then went to bed.

But it midnight a bright light appear above me next thing I know I fainted. As I was waking from the light, I hear voices. "Who is she? What's with her clothes?" I jump up and shouted "Who the hell are you lot" as the older man was about to asked me, screaming came from outside.

Weird looking soldiers were attacking the village. I thought to myself 'I wonder if they know something about what going on here.'

Then I realised the soldiers were stealing the village's goods so I grab a bow and arrows that leading on the wall to help the villagers from the thieves. I was able to get a few heashots.

After the men ran away from the village with only some of the goods the older man asked me a question, "are you a warrior young one?"

I answer him "Sorry but no I mean I only have used a bow and arrow once before from my father. Who were they and why didn't you fight back" the older man said "they are orochi demon soldiers and we are not warriors we dont have a chance against them."

The older man led me back into the home and told me what has happen.

I learnt that the mystical being called Orochi has created a rift and space, he brought together all the warriors from the Three Kingdoms era of China and the Warring States period of Japan to test his strength against them.

The kingdom of shu were in shambles after a battle with the Serpent King . Many of them were captured by this Orochi character but others went missing or joined other forces.

The kindom of Wei had allied themself under leadership of Cao pi since the true leader Cao Cao had disappeared in his last battle against Orochi. Few of the officers I hear, had refused to surrender to join with Orochi and had join other forces who are also opposing him.

The kingdom of Wu leader's children were being blackmailed to help him get rid of opposing forces by holding the captives of Wu. I also hear that one would be exchange for every victory.

The warriors of Japan were the resistance forces against Orochi however, the three daimyos refuse to work together. Each of them were focused on smaller resistance forces spread thoughout the land into their own forces.

After hearing this all i could say was "where can i train?" and a younger man ask me "why?" and answered him by saying "so i can help protect people."

I walk out of the home when a man told me that I will need a horse to get around so he give me the fastest and strongest horse they had and told me a good area away from the village to train.

This is where my story though this new world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Battle of the Wu Territory

Recap:

After hearing this all I could say was "where can I train?" and a by younger man ask me "why?" and answered him by saying "so I can help protect people." I walk out of the home when a man told me that I will need a horse to get around so he give me the fastest and strongest horse they had and told me a good area away from the village to train.

I prastice my bow skills along with a small knife incase I run out of arrows and knowing my luck, I would end up running out when needed the most. As I travel along the countryside, thinking about how I can help anyone by myself 'I mean, I'm one girl against a massive army, I would need an army to fight back.' I heared noises from down the hill, it was a army and they needed help.

After the battle was over, I was able to help to defeat them. "Thank you for the help. I am Zhao Yun." I turned around to see a young soldier talking to me. I asked him, he looks like the leader of the group, "I'm Cat, Where are you going, Zhao Yun?"

Then the one with the funny looking gun starts flirts with me by stretching his arm around me while the one named Zhao Yun says "To Xin Di Castle, it in the Wu Province. Do you wish to come along with us."

"As long as this man leaves me alone!" Saying that while removing his arm but then the warrior in red told me "That impossible, he does it with all women. You get used to it." I still went along with the army.

Liu bei was being held in Xin Di Castle. Having obtained the fresh intelligence, Zhao Yun and his men headed for Xin Di, in the heart of Wu Province. Magoichi proudly said for knowing the information, "It's pretty obvious they've got somebody important hidden away in there."

Zhao Yun told Yukimura, "We must move quickly. Yukimura, I would like your army to advance from the fortress of Hui Ji."

Then Yukimura asked back, " you and Cat will attack from the fortress of Mo Ling, enabling us to advance into Xin Di Castle on two fronts." "All going to plan, we should meet at the castle to rescue my lord. Godspeed!"

The battle begins.

We search the empty castles on the way. Suspicious activity has been detected on top of the towers! I help to shoot back the soldiers on top of the towers and the enemy plan has been successfully detected! Enemy ambush troops have appeared! After we defeated the ambush troops, Zhao Yun said to me, "Strange...This was so obvious,not at all like Zhuge Liang... Almost as if he wanted us to see through it..."

Xing cai and yukimura search the two other castles and successfully detected the other two traps and defeated the ambush troops while advancing to Xin Di Castle. We got into the castle, a pig of a man stood infront of us. He was defeated by Yukimura while me and Zhao Yun found the hostage.

However, it wasn't Liu Bei who was being held as a hostage, it was Yuan Shao. It was a trap, luckly for us we already got rid of the ambush units in the three castles. Then both Zhuge Liang and Sun Quan show up on the battlefield. We had to battle them both to escape to the boats.

Zhao Yun turn to me and said "Cat, get the men back to the boats while I hold them off." Before I could say anything. Zhao Yun rushed to face Zhuge Liang to give us a chance to escape. But I couldn't leave him alone so I follow them.

Zhao Yun Asked as his spear clashed with Zhuge Liang fan weapon "I cannot understand you... what it is that you want?" Zhuge Liang as holding his own "You do not understand because you let your heart rule your head."

While they were fighting each other, a soldier was about to attack Zhao Yun from behind. I shot the soldier in the head and Zhuge Liang retreated from battle. "Thanks, Cat." However when he was defeated, Sun Quan arrived on the battlefield and the enemy forces have launched a full assault!

We rush to where Sun Quan was and battle him. Sun Quan asked us "So, you are prepared to discard your life to save Liu Bei... Be warned. For the future of Wu, I am prepared to take your life." "You talk of the future of Wu, and yet you are a slave to Orochi!"

After we defeated Sun Quan and bodyguard Zhou Tai, Zhao Yun said out loud "He was not here either... Do not despair, my lord! Hold out, and I promise I will come!"

After the battle:

Magoichi was talking about how he couldn't believe it to be a trap. We walked right into it. He made sure we thought this guy was Liu Bei, and sucked us right in to his lair. Yuan Shao started going on about we don't know anything about nobility and he overheard where Liu Bei was being held.

Zhao Yun wanting it more than anything in the world. Unfortunately, he doesn't remember. Yuan Shao join our forces but I don't think any of us really want him to come along. However, the battle made me think to myself 'Should I carry on with them?'


End file.
